


Wasabi

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Runaways
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple dinner date takes a very un-delicious turn. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasabi

"Is that a tentacle?"

Gert nodded as she swallowed her salmon roll. "Octopus, to be precise."

Chase blinked in disbelief. He had lived seventeen years in L.A. without ever stepping inside a sushi bar, having been put off by the idea of eating raw fish ("Do they flop around on your plate?" he asked Gert along the way, "Or do you get to pick your own fish, like lobsters?"). But it was Gert's turn to choose dinner and their "above ground" dates were so very rare.

The sushi bar was a small, intimate place with square plates and black lacquered tabletops. Shifting his weight on the barstool, Chase bumped Gert's knee with his own. "But why is it on my plate? Shouldn't it be molesting an anime girl or something?"

"Just try it."

"I'd rather snort a line of wasabi."

Gert picked up the piece of sushi with her chopsticks and raised it to Chase's mouth. "Open wide, Stein."

Chase obeyed and felt the octopus slide into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. Gert watched his face with interest as his skin turned a shade of green that would have made the Leapfrog proud.

Cringing, Chase finally swallowed. He grabbed his glass of Sprite and downed it in one long swallow. Finally, he said, "Suction cups, Gert. I just ate something with suction cups."

Gert wiped a drop of soy sauce from Chase's chin. "Good, huh?"

"Don't make me poke you with a chopstick."


End file.
